1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for measuring the angle of at least one side surface of an endless power transmission belt construction of the V-belt type as well as to a method of making such an apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an apparatus for measuring the angle of at least one side surface of an endless power transmission belt construction of the V-belt type wherein the belt construction has a top surface and a bottom surface with a pair of opposed non-parallel side surfaces therebetween, the apparatus having a first part against which the belt construction is adapted to be disposed in a belt construction measuring position thereof and having a second part pivotally mounted to pivot on an axis thereof and being adapted to be pivotally disposed against the one side surface to indicate the angle thereof by the relation of the pivoted position relative to a reference means when the belt construction is against the first part in the measuring position thereof. The apparatus has moving means operatively interconnected to the second part to tend to move the same toward the belt construction in a direction substantially transverse to the axis thereof when the belt construction is in the measuring position thereof.
For example, see the co-pending patent application Ser. No. 362,212, filed 3/26/82 (Dayco Corporation) of Lee R. Burris et al wherein the second part of the above apparatus comprises a substantially cylindrical member having a chordal surface for engaging against the one side surface of the belt construction.